Star of the Sea
by Fox in Sox
Summary: A wreckage leads Jack to a hot-tempered young woman with a terrific story of attack and kidnap. His world turns into a whirlpool once he agrees to help her chase after the pirate that had stolen her life. **Suggestions and Reviews always welcome**
1. Chapter 1: The Singing Siren

Chapter 1: The Singing Siren

The Black Pearl sliced through the blue gray waters of the Atlantic seeking any new adventure that might come into its wake. Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, inhaling the warm salted air blissfully. But another fragrance was infiltrating the scrumptious breeze of the sea; thick, pungent smoke. The young fellow in the crow's nest bellowed to the crew below about a merchant ship, badly battered but still afloat. Jack made the necessary corrections to head towards it, examining it through his spyglass.

"Don' 'no Captain, looks to me like who's ever took it over, left nothing to salvage." His mate, Joshamee Gibbs, stated cautiously. Jack nodded, but looked at the dying ship again.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs, but ne'er hurts to take a look." To that Gibbs just shook his head, eyeing the craft in the distance. The Singing Siren, a bad omen indeed, mayhap luring more men to their deaths. Jack ordered a small group to accompany him aboard the foreign ship, and the rest of the crew to keep watch, in case whomever had attacked the vessel decided to come back to sink it whilst they were on board. Abe, Gibbs, and Quibble had their pistols ready and headed to the lower decks and storage. Anamaria followed Jack towards the Captain's quarters. Poking through the first few rooms, the interior was ransacked and stripped of anything that could be of value. Jack continued on to the Captain's cabin, noticing its complete disarray as well. He began to rifle through maps on the desk, noticing the destination of the vessel was Port Royal, Jamaica. He looked sadly around the chaotic mess of a ship, suddenly ripped from his thoughts by Gibbs shouting for him. He hurried down to the lower decks, gun in hand and adrenaline pumping madly through his veins. Jack came upon his crew in what could have been the makeshift brig of the ship, surprised to see them all stunned silent except for Gibbs calling for him. He entered the dark room, the only window was blocked out by something hanging in front of it, blocking most of the light out. Anamaria was kneeling by a dirty mess of clothing. But Quibble entered with a lit torch, revealing it was a woman's body. Another lay in a bloody pool, hair that was once blonde now stained a maroon red. The hanging object was also revealed, a barely clothed woman, bloodied whip marks across her back that had started to dry. The woman was shackled at the wrists then suspended from the floor with a rope so that she barely stood on her tiptoes.

"They're dead, Cap'n." Anamaria stated quietly, checking the other woman on the ground. Jack walked around to see the face of the woman strung up. He thought he heard a sound, like a soft whimper and leaned in closer. The tear streaked face grimaced slightly and he felt her hot soft breath against his cheek.

"This one's not. Gibbs, quickly now, cut her down."

"But Cap'n, what if…"

"Just do it." Jack watched Gibbs slice through the rope with a dagger and the woman started to slump forward, and her blazing eyes opened. Before Jack could tell what 

happened, she had the shackles that linked her wrists together around his head and pulled him in front of her.

"Nessun movimento, o voi avrà bisogno di nuovo capitano!" She shouted at the people before her, trying to ignore the pain that wracked her body. They all looked upon her confused and spoke slow English to her,

"Easy lass, easy now. No one's go'na be hurting ye." Gibbs tried to reason slowly cocking his firearm, just in case she did something crazy. Jack was calm, gesturing for him to lower his weapon. He could feel her small frame shaking from fatigue and pain and knew she would not be standing much longer.

"No one move, or you will need a new Captain!" She stated again in English for them with a heavy Italian accent. Suddenly the shock of the torture and exhaustion of her body was too much and she started to swoon. Luckily Jack whipped around to catch her, lifting her gingerly up into his arms.

"Come on, back to the Pearl. Me think's she has got a tale to tell about all this." Jack swaggered slightly with the new weight, but carried her out of the torture chamber quickly.

Jack looked down at the unconscious figure on his bed. He had gotten rid of the shackles that had bruised the young woman's wrists, and began cleaning the whip gashes along her tanned back. He wondered absentmindedly to himself why someone would mark up a fine patch of skin like that, knowing there would be some scarring. He touched the damp rag to one of the marks and heard her whimper in despair. The once downy white cotton of her under dress was ripped to disrepair and a transparent gossamer veil over her. He stroked delicately to one mark while gazing down the length of her, noticing her rounded bottom practically visible under the garment. In his distraction with her form, his patient woke slowly and panicked, slinging a hand back at him and trying to roll off to the opposite side of the bed. But Jack caught her and subdued her with his own weight, hoping to calm her down.

"Easy love, yer okay here. Safe love, relax." He tried to sooth her, but she became a hellion under him. She began shouting in her native language bucking against him and trying to smack him away. To hush her loud gibberish he capped a hand over her mouth, only to feel the sharp pain of her teeth sinking in. She managed to knock him to one side of her and leapt from the bed quickly, searching for a defense or an escape. He watched amazed as she picked up his sword and pointed it at him. "Hey now love, there is no need for all this. Calm…"

"Don't come near me. I'll cut out your heart if you come any nearer to me, pirata diabolico! Stay away from me!" Her voice was thick and rich with the Mediterranean accent, as she kept the sword as steady as she could. She watched him with her fierce dark eyes as he took a seat on the bed and observed her. Her hair was a frenzied mass of dark 

mahogany around her head, curling down one shoulder to hide what the transparent material of her gown exhibited.

"I stay right here, love. But put the sword down before ye hurt yerself." He was trying to reason with her, and from the looks of it, it was like trying to reason with a ravenous tiger. "Where is it ye think ye'll go? Yer aboard the Black Pearl now, love."

"I will go find my sister. And murder the bastard that did this to me." She proclaimed defiantly, watching him nod slowly and appear to contemplate her words.

"Right, very good, love. But how do ye suggest ye goes about doing so on me ship and all by yer onesies?"

"I'll do whatever it is I have to, to find her. And stop calling me love!" She seemed to become infuriated in a single moment again. Jack could not conceal the half smirk on his lips, hearing all the old tales of the hot Italian temper.

"Alrighty, love… What be yer name then?"

"Marietta Cavaliere, daughter of Sir Dante Cavaliere. And who are you?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love, I mean Marie. Surely ye've heard of the infamous Captain Sparrow?"

"No, I make it a habit to not associate with pirates."

"Ye were rescued by one, darling."

"Yes, and one also left me to die on a sinking ship, only after having…" Marietta paused and gulped slowly, unable to process everything that had happened to her since the attack. Tears welled behind her eyes, threatening to over spill. Jack felt very uncomfortable dealing with weeping women, but attempted to calm her, walking towards her. She noticed his sudden movement and lashed out with the sword, catching only the sleeve of his shirt and ripping it. She backed away like a cornered animal, bumping into a cabinet behind her. The pain seared through her again, weakening her grip and causing her to drop the sword. Jack took the only opportune moment he saw and captured her in his arms. He trapped her arms at her sides and held her body close to his. He could hear her heart pounding wildly behind her breast, and could smell the salt and blood on her skin. He looked down at her dirty face and noticed more tears spilling onto her cheeks. There was probably a pretty face somewhere under all the grime, and he would see it.

"Alrighty, darlin' Marie. Stop yer fighting and listen. Yer aboard me ship, no one will be hurting ye here. I'll get ye in a nice hot bath and tend to those nasty pains, if ye promise to calm. And promise to tell me what in the bloody 'ell happen on that ship." She looked up at him, and he saw the fierceness in her eyes slowly mellow, though not completely gone. She nodded and he released her, taking the sword away from where she stood though. He 

bellowed out the door for bath water to be brought along with some food. When he turned back to her, she was attempting to smooth her tangled tresses and unsuccessfully. He walked towards her slowly, and offered her a seat as a young cabin boy brought in two large buckets of steaming water. She watched the young boy pour them into a tub at the end of the Captain's cabin then move swiftly to leave, eyeing her for a moment before leaving. She didn't realize Jack had moved behind her until she felt a comb tugs softly through her hair. He noticed she was tense through most of it, until he had gotten her hair to fall in silky waves down her back.

Marietta rose from the chair and walked stiffly towards the tub, but Jack wasn't sure if it was from the pain she felt or nervousness of something taking her by surprise. She peeked at him over one shoulder as one sleeve of her gown slide off. He seemed to have no intention of be a gentleman and offering her privacy, but what could really be expected of a pirate. She started to remove the other sleeve when agony raced through her, causing her to gasp out loud. Material of the dress had dried and stuck to one of the whip wounds at her lower back. She felt a pair of hands gently tug at the excruciating spot, dampening it with water from the tub to make it easier to pull away. His hands continued to help, bracing her as she stepped out of the tattered gown that pooled at her feet. She eased into the tub as he held up her hair, splaying it outside the bath.

"Ready to tell me what happened, love?" She heard him speak softly, before he moved away. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Come." The same cabin boy brought in a try of food that smell so delicious, Marietta almost climbed out of the tub to sample it. The young boy seemed stunned that the same woman that had been in the chair by the door was now in the tub, naked. Jack hurried him out as the boy gawked for a few moments too long. Jack looked at her again, grabbing an apple from the tray of food and began cutting it with a small knife. "Go on, love, I'll bring the food to ye."

"Well, I was sailing towards Jamaica with my father and younger sister Miabella on the Singing Siren. We were leaving Italy to settle some place more prosperous…" Marietta looked off distantly as the memories played in her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Sea Harlot

_Flashback to the Singing Siren_

Marietta leaned on the rails of the Siren, listening to the lull of the ocean waves. Her younger sister Miabella snuck up quietly behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Marietta looked down at the young girl of fifteen, brushing back the golden strawberry blonde locks of hair that were billowing across her face. Mia, as Marietta and her father called her, was extraordinarily beautiful, blossoming with an innocent beauty that men would kill for. Father said that beauty like that was dangerous, but he gave both her and Marie everything they could ever hope for, unbeknownst to them out of his means. He was in debt to a large organization in Italy, known as the Fratelli Sanguinali, The Bloody Brothers. And as a result of being unable to pay back what he owed to them, The Brothers intended on taking it back through his daughters. Unwilling to let that happen, Dante Cavaliere boarded the first ship that set sail for the Caribbean, hoping they'd be far enough gone that The Brothers would find it pointless to follow.

Marietta smiled at her little sister, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead, knowing that Mia was melancholy about leaving her beloved Italy for a foreign land. Marie on the other hand was excited of the prospect of adventure in the Caribbean. With the recent passing of their mother, Marie took it upon herself to see to the welfare of her little sister. Being four years older she took on the role of teacher and mother to Mia, and tried to care for her father as best she could. They watched the sun creep sleepily beneath the horizon before either of them spoke.

"Marie, che cosa voi lo pensano sarà come là?" Mia asked in their native language.

"Tisk, Mia, we'll be in Port Royal soon where they speak English." Marietta scolded softly. Mia huffed with her lower lip pouting out, but nodded.

"What do you think it will be like there?"

"I think it will be beautiful, warm and sunny all the time. You'll love it there I promise." She smiled, taking her hand and leading them away from the rail. "Come now let's get rest, and tomorrow we'll find something new to do."

"Will you teach me swordplay?" Mia asked excitedly.

"No, a girl like you doesn't need to learn such things." Marie chided, watching her baby sibling pout again. "Oh, alright, perhaps I'll show you a thing or two, but you really shouldn't. Father lost hope with me being a pristine lady, no reason I should lead you away from it."

"Grazie Marie!" Mia kissed her sister's cheek before rushing up to the main deck to kiss her father goodnight. Marie followed and said goodnight as well, then headed down to their shared cabin.

Marie had just gotten comfortable in the bed and blown out the candle when there was a loud rumbling from the above deck. She sat up alertly and strained her ears to listen. Suddenly, their two maids came rushing in, speaking in fast Italian.

"Hurry signorina, we are being attacked." One shouted, startling Mia out of her sleep as well.

"We must hurry, pirates taking ship." The other shrieked in broken English, helping the girls out of their beds. Marie quickly pulled on a gown and barely fastened it closed and helped Mia get one on as well.

"Mia, go hide yourself in the wardrobe, no matter what, don't come out. Please, promise you'll stay there." Marie grabbed one of the swords from a mount on the wall. Mia, already crying, nodded and ran to the large cabinet of clothing. The maids scurried to find somewhere to hide themselves while Marie stood steadfast, waiting for anyone to enter. The door burst opened to reveal her father, wounded at his arm and forehead, falling in and a medium height lean man following behind laughing.

"Well, well. Who is this lovely little lady? Dante, shouldn't you introduce her to me." The man taunted her father. He had an eye patch over his left eye and a visible scar coming from both sides of it. His voice was haunting, raspy and cruel. He dressed in black from hat to boots, a blood red sash around his waist. He held a long sword down to the back of Dante's neck. The pirate suddenly kicked him in the stomach, sending the old man to the floor. He immediately stepped over him and up to Marietta's blade. "Well, if he won't dispense pleasantries, allow me. Captain Theron of the Sea Harlot. Would you be Marie or Mia, lovely girl?"

Marietta glared at him fearlessly and spit at him, ready to fight him with all her might. He smirked and tapped her sword with his, tauntingly, daring her to initiate anything. She did so, faking a plunge before planting a foot to his middle. He seemed unbothered by the little attack, flicking her sword right and left as he advanced on her. He faked a lunge at her causing her to miscalculate a counter attack and he knocked the sword from her hand. As he came closer to her, she pulled a dagger from its sheath on the desk behind her. Frantically she slashed through the air. She looked up at the face of her adversary and saw a thin stream of blood at his cheek. The anger flashed through his eye and he balled his gloved fist and hit her smartly across the face. The blow sent her falling, crashing her head on the table. She opened her eyes, dazed and saw the pirate standing over her.

"You make me bleed, lovely girl, and I'll make you bleed." Theron bent down to her and picked her up by her long dark hair. "But first, I think I'll make Daddy bleed." He nodded to one of the two pirates that had followed him in. They immediately stepped up and picked up Dante, holding him half kneeling before their captain. "Now, I'll collect the head I'm after, and then I'll get to the fun part with you, lovely…"

Marie struggled against Theron, trying to get to her sword to aid her father. Her father looked up at her sadly, almost apologetic as Theron tossed her to one side and stepped forward with his cutlass. Marie screamed out as the glittering blade sliced through skin and bone, and Dante's head made a sickening thud to the floor. With only blind rage Marie attacked the evil pirate, pounding her fists as hard as she could into his chest. He grabbed her wrists quickly and spun her around to pin her back to his body.

"Now now, lovely," he whispered, bringing the bloody blade up to her throat, "If your little sister will come out of her hiding place, I might let you live." He stated loudly, scooping out the room for Mia's hiding place. "But if she decides to make me come looking for her, I'll have to leave your body here with your father's."

Marie heard the armoire door swing open and knew Mia had given up her hiding place. "No, don't please!" Mia's silvery voice cried out, but then she shrieked loudly upon seeing her father's decapitated body on the cabin floor. The pirates stepped away from the body to capture the young girl.

"Leave her alone…" Marie went rushing forward, only to be knocked back by Theron's strong arm.

"Now, now lovely, we aren't going to hurt her. She has to be returned to The Brothers in her purest form." Theron's raspy voice informed her, making her shiver. The other pirate in the cabin had jerked both handmaids from their hiding spot as well, yelling to the captain about it. He smirked and leaned down to pull Marie to her feet again. "The Brothers want your darling little sister to be untainted when we return her to them, but you, my lovely, are my prize…"

_The Black Pearl_

Marie shivered visibly in the tub, the memories of her father's death and the capture stirring nausea in her stomach. Jack sat beside the wooden tub, handing her bits of food and drink as he listened intently to her story.

"That's alright, lass. Ye can stop for a bit." He sat the plate of food to the side, and nudged her shoulder for her to lean forward so he could examine the whip marks again. "He did quite the marking on yer back, love. Captain Theron ye said?"

"Yes." She just barely whispered as his rough fingers grazed along a few of the lashes. "Do you know of him?"

"Me and him have managed to steer clear of the same waters, suppose. Heard of him and the Sea Harlot, tend to be hired mercenaries more so than pirates really." He kept dabbing the wounds with a damp cloth, "How in the bloody 'ell did ye have the strength to move after all this? Really love, a beating like this could 'ave easily subdued most of the strongest men out there."

"I kept the memories of him alive in my head, watching him murder my father, knowing that he was taking my sister to a punishment she didn't owe. Remembering what he did to me, leaving me to suffer on that ship with no hope. It's the hatred I have inside of me for him that keeps me from surrendering. And my need to save my sister…"

"So those stories of the feisty Italian spirit aren't just folklore." He grinned at her, hoping to inspire a little optimism in her. She gazed up at him with those eyes, dark eyes of a feline, and gave a weak half smile.

"I suppose not. I will not give up until I find my sister. I don't care if I have to go to Hell and back, I have to find her. And if anyone stands in the way, I won't hesitate to take them down." Her voice was not threatening like her words were, more determined than menacing. But he had to admit, there was something intimidating to this young woman. She turned back in the tub and splashed the still warm water to her face, scrubbing gently with a rag to get the grime and tears from her face. Jack had been correct, there was a very lovely face under the dirt and sweat and tears. Her skin was a rich tan and her lips were full and soft and pink, though it looked as though she split her lip at some point in her ordeal. There was a small bruise at her temple, probably from colliding with the table as she had mentioned in her story. He watched her face grimace as the small rag brushed against the bruise, and silently wondered what other damage had been done to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Keeping

"Wait here, love… Marie. I'll be getting ye something to wear, then ye can rest for a while, til we figure what's to be done with ye." He quickly left the room, leaving her to soak just a little longer in the small tub, whilst he went in search of Anamaria. He trudged up to the main deck, finding Gibbs manning the helm.

"How be the lass, Cap'n?"

"Surviving. For something that looks that dainty, she's made of the strongest steel. She's healing, but her quest for vengeance makes her quite fearsome."

"Where will we be letting her off, Cap'n? Could take 'er to Port Royal, 'cept Norrington is probably keepin' a sharp eye for the Pearl..."

"Not sure, but we aren't putting her off the ship 'til she's good and healed though..."

"But Cap'n, bad luck having a woman on the ship..."

"Oh, Gibbs, knock off the nonsense, I been aboard for gon'na be six months..." Anamaria interjected immediately.

"Aye, and we've hit e'ery storm."

"And that's to be my fault, is it?" She countered, before Jack stepped in.

"Anamaria love, the lass below needs something to wear, ye know if we have anything from the merchant ships we've sacked?"

"I can look Cap'n. Has she said what 'appen to her?" She questioned, still disturbed by the sheer brutality the girl survived.

"A little, apparently the Sea Harlot was after them. Captain Theron took her young sis and her father's head." He shook his head slowly.

"Somethin' more must've 'appened… She'd been flogged within an inch of her life." Gibbs cut in, visibly affected by the thought. "Such a small thing like that, it's a miracle she had the strength to tackle you after being let down."

"The lass has focused on finding her sister before a similar fate falls her, don'no what she would'a done, had we not spotted her ship." Jack explained, "Gibbs, keep the Pearl on course, we've a bit more time to decide what to do with her."

Gibbs nodded, and Jack followed Anamaria to the cargo hold of the ship, and watch her rifle through several trunks, before coming up with a few bits of material. "Looks like she'll have'ta make do with t'ese."

Jack nodded and accepted them, examining them as they headed towards the upper decks, Anamaria going back up to assist Gibbs, while he entered his quarters. He found Marietta looking at some of the trinkets and treasures he had acquired through his piracy years. She had put on one of his shirts to preserve her dignity, but it did very little to hide the curves of her thighs and long legs. She turned to him as he entered, dropping one of the gold trinkets back where she found it.

"Found ye something to wear, though, looks like ye found something for yerself." Jack smiled at her, approaching her with the garments held out.

"I didn't mean to take your belongings, but I should preserve what modesty I have left. Thank you for finding me something more suitable." Marie gave a soft smile and took the thin under dress and the thick heavy indigo outer dress from him. She blushed bashfully under his gaze, "Captain Sparrow, would you allow me a little privacy to change, please?"

"Of course darling, if ye don't think ye'll be need me help." Jack turned his back and started for the door. "I'll come back in a bit to make sure yer ok."

"Thank you Captain Sparrow." Her voice caused him to turn to look at her as she was pulling the thin chemise over her head. The entire length of her body was exposed for a fraction of a minute, making him turn his head away quickly before she caught him. Outside his door, his cabin boy Egan hopped up from his small mat on the floor.

"O's the lady, Cap'n Sparrow?" he asked curiously.

"She was the lone survivor on a sinking ship, brought her aboard the Pearl for safe keeping." Egan looked up at his captain with cool grey eyes inquisitively.

"First lass I've seen t'at close to bare before. W'at 'appen to 'er Cap'n?"

"Pirates." Jack said simply, trying to put an end to the young boy's curiosity. He looked as though he was going to ask more, but Jack turned and reentered his cabin. Marie had already to put on the outer dress, and it was laughably too large. "Sorry 'bout that love, t'was all we could find."

"No no, I appreciate it very much. If you can find me needle and thread I can have it fitting. The chemise is fine though, fits perfectly." She smiled at him, taking off the deep purple blue gown.

"Aye, it does." Jack couldn't help his mumbled approval of the thin dress she was clad in. It appeared even thinner than the ruined one she had had before. He noticed her blush finely and push her hair back from her face. "Ye be wantin' rest I's assume. Take the bed, I rarely sleep as is."

"Molto grazie, Captain Sparrow." She smiled, nearing the large messy bed that she had woken up on. Jack gazed over her one last time before heading for the door. "Captain..."

He stopped to turn and look at her. "Aye, love?"

"This may be foolish of me, but..." She dropped her head and gazed up at him through her lashes, "Could you possibly stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't know that I'll be able to otherwise."

He smiled at her, more flirtatiously than he probably meant but she either didn't notice or didn't mind. She climbed up onto the large feather mattress burrowed under the wrinkled coverlets. When she covered herself to her chin, Jack envisioned her as a little girl at bedtime, ready for another story about pirates on the seven seas. He sat down on the bed, propping himself against the headboard. He peeked down at her through a cracked eye to watch her slowly drift into an exhausted sleep. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking only to relax, as his mind wandered back to finding her aboard the sinking ship. He could only imagine the horrors she fearlessly faced. His jaw tightened instinctually upon thinking of what cruelties the Captain of the Sea Harlot might have made her suffer. When she woke he would find out more about the damage that had been done to her.


	4. Chapter 4: It Will Be Over Soon

Jack woke to black skies outside his main windows. He realized he had fallen asleep in waiting for her to sleep peacefully. He gazed down at her to find her face snuggled against his abdomen, an arm resting across his lap. Her dainty fingers had even managed to slip under his shirt, just brushing the bare skin of his stomach. Altogether not a bad way to wake up, but if he continued thinking of her snuggled so close any longer it would lead to more fiendish thinking which would not lead to a good wake up at all. He tugged away from her slowly, so as not to wake her. She mumbled something in Italian softly in her sleep, and quieted again. He would go see to the needs of his ship, and speak with his first mate about where to take her.

Marietta woke alone in the darkness of the captain's quarters. She rose slowly, still having difficulty steadying herself against the rocking of the ship. She walked to the window, the moonlight breaking through the clouded night sky. As she stared at the luminous orb the feeling of freezing loneliness sunk in. All that she loved had been taken from her, left in the wreckage of a smoldering ship. She almost wanted to cry again, mourn for all hope that was lost. But tears would do nothing to get back what was taken away. Her sister was likely in a worse predicament than she, and she had to be strong for Mia. She swallowed back her grief and wrapped her arms about herself tightly, gazing at the moon again. Deep in her thoughts of loss and revenge, she did not hear Jack return. Only when he wrapped a tattered blanket around her, did she move. At first she stiffened reflexively, but relaxed and touched his arm. She felt scarred skin at his wrist, the shape of a P. He had been branded a pirate. The touch of that marred skin reminded her once again of her attacker aboard the ship. She stepped away instinctually, but turned to face him.

"Grazie Captain. The sea, she always makes me feel cold and lonely." Marie bit her still swollen lip softly as another sob rose in her throat. "Except this time, I truly am alone."

Jack did not speak, merely closed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her about the waist to avoid aggravating her wounds. In the moonlight, she looked more like a hallucination than a flesh and blood woman. She looked almost magical, like a siren of folklore. Her dark eyes met his under the silvery light, the tears she had not shed still sparkling like diamonds. Her face so close to his, he could smell her skin, her lips. He gazed away from her glittering eyes to watch her lips; the full pink lower lip still succulent even with the bruise, the top as soft and inviting as the lower. When her lips parted, he had to draw in a breath, before tasting the lips of the hallucination before him. She felt real under his mouth and hands, soft every place he touched. His tongue touched her wounded lower lip, tasting her breath and the saltiness of the cut. When his tongue divulged into her mouth completely, Marietta's hands moved up to his chest.

Marietta had never been kissed like this before. She remembered a shy stable boy kissing her cheek when they were 10, numerous suitors kissing her hands in hopeful greetings, and most recently Captain Theron's rough chin, penetrating tongue, and cruel teeth seemingly taking her mouth hostage. Jack's kiss was like none before. While the kiss was dominating her mouth, she did not feel threatening or imposed upon; in fact she 

welcomed the new sensations of a real kiss. His soft braided beard brushed her chin. As his tongue slipped between her lips, she tasted the rum on his breath, and the flavor made her pull back abruptly. Jack smiled at her, slightly dazed.

"Captain, I fear we are not well enough acquainted with one another for you to kiss me like that..." She couldn't break away from the circle of his arms.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else, love?" He whispered, allowing one hand to slip into her dark tresses and softly knead into her tense neck.

"Any physical pains he caused me will heal in time." She looked away from him, embarrassed and forcibly holding back more tears. His fingers continued to massage her neck and scalp, pressing her face to his white linen shirt.

"What else happened on the Siren, love?" With the question, Jack worried he would get sobs for a response, but Marie didn't cry. Her voice was calm and distant as she continued the tale.

_Flashback to the Singing Siren_

Marietta remembered her sister's high pitched screams, the terrified voices of the nurse maids, and the sight of her father's decapitated head being carried by the hair in front of her. Shackled at the wrists, she could do little to save her sister and escape, and with the throbbing pain in her temple she had a hard time concentrating on anything around her.

"Take the girl to the Harlot, put her in my quarters, and make sure no one touches her, or they will suffer great punishment at my hand, and even greater at the hands of the Brothers." Captain Theron ordered, grabbing the chain that held Marie's hands together and tugging her away from the stairs to the upper deck. Mia screamed and fought as hard as she could to get to Marie, but weighing little more than rabbit, the pirates lifted her off her feet and carried her away. Marie jerked as hard as she could from Theron's grasp, taking him by surprise. She managed to race away from him and to the upper deck, using her full force to knock down at least one of the pirates carrying her sister. Theron was hot on her heels, enraged and excited by her constant defiance. Marie managed to wrap her shackled arms around her sister, and whisper into her ear,

"I will rescue you. Prometto, la mia sorella cara. I promise." Mia's tear filled eyes looked hopefully up at her sister, and she kissed Marie's cheek and they hugged a last time before Theron barked orders to get the young girl off the Siren. Marie watched the men take her baby sister away, feeling all the more helpless as Theron grabbed her shoulders.

"She'll be well taken care of, lovely. And if you'll behave yourself, maybe you'll be taken care of too." The tone in his voice did nothing to ease her troubles, in fact only worsened them. She balled her fists together so tightly she thought her nails might cause 

her to bleed, and swung both shackled hands towards his face with all her strength. The minuscule attack only landed a moment of satisfaction, having her fists connect with his jaw. Next thing she knew, she landed with a hard thud onto the main deck, Theron having doubled the force she used. She tasted blood on her lips, and sat up quickly to attempt retaliation. Theron merely grabbed her thick dark hair again, pulling her to her feet and back below deck. She could not see exactly where they were going, but she saw looters running in and out of rooms, collecting booty for their own gain. Her captor jerked her roughly into a dark room, throwing her forward into some barrels. She barely caught herself from falling over one when he walked up behind her, kicking the door shut behind him. She whipped around to face him, to be fearless in the face of this demon pirate. He smiled like a devil, taking hold of her shackled wrists and using some rope to hold her up. Looping it through the beam above, Theron had her just dangling on her toes before him.

"If you could have just behaved yourself, lovely, I might have been more merciful… Tender flesh like yours is quite a treasure to find after being at sea for so long, shame I'll have to mar it with my whip. But you need to learn…"

Marie cut him off with a spit to the face. He only laughed raspy and cruel, pulling his black leather gloves from his hands. With his icy cold hands now bare, they trailed down her neck, over the bodice of her chemise, to the fastenings of the outer dress she quickly put on moments before the attack. He ripped the thick garment forcibly, revealing the under dress's transparent material. When he pulled his dagger from his belt, Marie began to panic a little.

"Please… Don't…" The dagger sliced cleanly through the material of the outer gown at her sleeves. After he finished the white and rose patterned garment lay in tatters at her feet. He stepped closer to her trembling figure, running his hands down her frame then up her back. The chemise ripped like tissue paper in his fists. He spun her around on the rope to view her naked back, touching the flawless golden brown flesh. When he turned her back to face him, fierce tears were sparkling behind her eyes.

"Still so defiant, lovely. Think of the bright side, the more I take out on you, the less I will need to take out on your baby sister…" Theron leaned into her mouth, trailing his tongue up the line of blood from her lip. The thought of him touching Mia in anyway made her blood boil, but to save her, she would sacrifice what she had to. When his mouth crushed down on her bruised one, she went passive. '_It will all be over soon, then I can save her._'


	5. Chapter 5: Destination Port Royal

_Black Pearl_

"I imagined that with everything he did to me, my sister would be safe from it. He wanted me to scream and beg him for mercy he wouldn't give, but he didn't get that out of me. My only thought was to survive, but I guess pride is still a strong trait of mine." Marie had been clutching the sleeve of Jack's shirt while telling him the story. Jack's arms had wrapped more fully around her as she spoke. The thought of anyone being so cruel sickened him even to his black pirate heart. She had survived, and survived so that she could save someone she loved. Though it would be no profit to him, he decided then that he would help her.

"Aye love, I've noticed. That pride and stubbornness of yours would make you one of the great pirate captains." For the first time, she laughed, softly and muffled into his shirt, but he heard it. "Love, you want to save your sis, aye?"

Marie nodded against his chest, "Si, more than anything."

"Well, you can't do it all on your little onesies, so I'll offer myself and the Pearl to be your aid. We'll need to stop in port for a few things, but that is less than a half day's journey. The Pearl is the fastest ship on the seas, we will catch the Harlot, and save your bonny sis." She pulled her head away as he spoke and her dark eyes gazed up at him thankfully.

"Thank you, Captain…"

"Call me, Jack, love."

"Thank you, Jack, I am indebted to you." She leaned up, and kissed him as he had kissed her before, trying to mimic the movements of his tongue. He welcomed the kiss, and held her close again. When she pulled away, she had a small smile on her lips. "What port are we stopping in?"

"Port Royal, have some friendlies there that will help good ole Jack out. We'll have to be on guard though, Commodore Norrington has it in for me." He watched her face change drastically in an instant, though she tried to mask it with a smile. "What's wrong love? Port Royal is where yer ship was sailing anyhow?"

"Si, it is not of importance, Jack. I am just still most thankful you will help me get my sister." Marie leaned in to hug him to avoid his observant kohl lined eyes. He asked nothing more of it, merely lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. Her arms encircled his neck for extra support.

"Rest up, love. Ye needs to be at yer strongest when we head for the Sea Harlot." He carefully lowered her to the bed, but she did not release him immediately. She arched up to meet his mouth again, her long fingers tangling in his ebony dreadlocks. He kissed her back 

most eagerly, but eased away from her slowly. "Love, if ye continues on, ole Jack may have a problem letting ye rest like ye should."

The second laugh flowed from her lips and over him like a warm wave. He kissed her again and pulled away, swaggering towards the cabin door. He turned and looked back at her, and she had already crashed against a pillow, with the smallest of content smiles on her face.

The sun rose over the Black Pearl as she speedily made her way to Port Royal. Jack stood at the helm, humming one old pirates' song after another. Gibbs kept a look out at the surrounding waters, unsure of what the day might bring. Some of the deckhands began to mutter amongst themselves growing louder as Marie's head peeked out from below deck. Jack watched her step out into the sunshine, having fashioned the large indigo outer dress she had been given, into something that fit her figure. She reminded him a little of Elizabeth Swann, when she had graced the decks of the Black Pearl in the scarlet red gown Barbossa had given her. Both women had the look of a pirate queen, but where Lizzie had the fair hair and skin, Marie was a dark contrast. Marie's dark eyes looked helm-ward to see Jack watching her particularly closely.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow." She greeted him the way she had always greeted the captain of the Siren.

"Good morning, fair lady. Come top deck to learn how to sail?" He asked playful, seeing a flash of her ankle ask she lifted her skirt to climb the stairs up to him.

"Actually, I had hoped I could borrow a sword, I like to keep practice with my swordplay, and I have the feeling that I will need sharper skills than I have now if I hope to be any match against Theron." From the corner of his eye, Jack saw Mr. Gibbs' jaw drop at the idea of a pristine lady taking up a sword.

"Who am I to keep ye from practice? Would ye like a formidable partner in practice? I trained with an Italian fencing master for a trade of Chinese silks."

"Really? Yes, I would quite enjoy a lesson in pirate swordplay, I fear what I know is mainly for show." She tried to keep the excitement from echoing in her voice, but any new sword techniques would be of great help to her when she faced Theron. Jack allowed Gibbs to take the helm and motioned for Anamaria's cutlass. Marie had never worked with anything as rugged as a cutlass, but quickly got a feel for its weight and balance. Jack began showing her the motions best suited for her stature with such a weapon. Together they practiced until both were glistening with sweat from the beating sun and the heavy exertion.

"Ye are quite the quick study, little lass." Gibbs observed, having watched intrigued at the precise nature and focused intensity with which Marie practiced. "Ne'er have I seen 

such a fine looking lady be so handy with a sword. Not since Miss Swann, of course, thanks to Will's fine teaching."

"My father disapproved of my taking up the sword at first, but when he saw that I could still be graceful and ladylike with or without it in my hand, he brought in the best teacher he could afford. I'm afraid I wound up being the misfortune of his children, as my younger sister Miabella is a musician and singer. He was just thankful she became the pristine lady, and did not end up like me."

"I think yer father would be proud of your strengths. Not every well bred lady can handle a cutlass like a ruthless pirate." Jack interjected, offering her a jug he had just taken a swig from. She gladly accepted it without asking of its contents. She took one big swallow before she began to cough madly. "Easy love, little sips until yer used to the taste of rum."

The playful tone in his voice was making fun of her, causing her stubborn streak to rise again, and she took another hearty swig of the rum. She made a disgusted face upon swallowing the strong liquid, but smiled again, "See, I am already used to the taste of rum."


	6. Chapter 6: We Shouldn't Have Come Here

The sun was just enveloped by the horizon when the Pearl dropped anchor off the shore of Port Royal, Jack's hope being that the cover of night would keep Norrington's men from spotting his ship and allow them to make for Will's residence without trouble. Jack, Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, and Marie climbed into one of the rowboats and made their way to the city undetected. Anamaria and Gibbs headed for a low key tavern to wait while Jack and Marie heading to Will's blacksmithing shop. The clanging from inside the shop signaled that Will was within, as Blacksmith Brown was very rarely awake or sober for actual blacksmithing work. Jack stealthily entered the shop with Marie trailing behind.

Marie noticed a medium height, muscular man very strong in stature. He appeared to be much closer to her age than Jack as well. His shoulder length dark hair was tied back from his face as he worked on a glowing red sword with a mallet.

"Ah, reminiscent of our first meeting, aye Will? Except, I'm not burning a donkey's rear..." Jack laughed, startling Will from his work. He turned around and Marie saw a most handsome face, dark eyes, though not so dark and mysterious as Jack's, dark mustache and goatee framing his serious but soft mouth.

"What are you doing back here, Pirate?" Will asked, though sounding stern, smiled to his old friend.

"I happen to have a bonny lass in need of help. And my first inclination was to come see my dear friend, Will Turner and see if he couldn't oblige me a wee bit." Jack explained, stepping out of the way for Will to see Marie. She blushed, slightly embarrassed by their first introductions being her in such an unkempt manner, but in good faith of getting Will's help, she curtsied.

"It is a pleasure, Miss?" Will wiped off his dirty hand and extended it to her.

"Marietta Cavaliere. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner. Jack has told me all about you and the exciting adventure you had fighting Barbossa for the Black Pearl, and the cursed Aztec gold. Quite thrilling to hear about."

"Yes, it was quite an adventure. Though, I was not in it for the sake of the Pearl, but for my fiancée, Elizabeth. After such a perilous happening, she and I planned an engagement. I suppose, Jack, that you are hoping to infiltrate the Governor's wine cellar again whilst she meets Elizabeth?"

"Well, I am always looking out for the Governor's well being... too much wine is tempting for the old man. But the main purpose was to fit Marie with some clothing and better shoes..." He emphasized the need by just tugging up the end of her skirt to reveal badly worn men's' leather shoes that one of the deck mates had given her to walk in town with. "And though her attire is very lovely in my opinion, lass needs something to move more freely in..."

"For when I meet up with the pirate who attacked the ship carrying myself and my family to Port Royal." The tone in her voice and her demeanor changed at the mention of the incident, causing Will's eyebrows to rise and he glanced at Jack.

"You plan to deal with the pirate yourself?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yes, Jack has been helping me to improve my skills with a sword, so that when the time comes, I will be able to handle my opponent and extract my revenge and get back my sister..."

"Well, with that sort of determination, I'm almost frightened not to help you." Will stated with the smallest of smiles on his face. "Jack, there is a cloak in the hanging near the back. Though you have the cover of night, the additional coverage couldn't hurt."

Jack swaggered away to find the cloak, leaving Marie and Will in silence. Her face was still scarlet from her emotional outburst. Having such outbursts would not likely help gain her assistance from Jack's acquaintances, merely make them believe her to be a mad woman.

"Commodore Norrington has been on the watch for the Black Pearl since Jack's grand escape. That is the only reason I suggested the cloak for him." Will had misread the anxiety on her face.

"Yes, Jack mentioned that. Do you think we'll be able to acquire what we need and be gone before the Commodore notices the ship, Mr. Turner?"

"Hard to say, Norrington's itching to capture Jack and hang him for piracy. It is likely that…"

"We shouldn't have come here. There is too much at stake to get into a situation that will put me further from the Sea Harlot." Her voice rose from anxious to frantic. Jack was by her side again before she noticed, wrapping a cloak about her as he had done himself.

"You lasses and your worrying. I'm Capitan Jack Sparrow, love. He can't catch me in a million years. God knows he's tried." He smirked, ever confident in his own prowess. "Shall we go to Elizabeth's, Will?"

"Yes, of course."

The Governor's servant answered the door, stiff and uptight as always in his announcement to the house of guest's arrivals. "Mr. William Turner, and er, guests, Governor Swann."

"Will!" It was Elizabeth rushing down the stairs towards her fiancé that the Governor arrived to. "Will, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Will saw her eye his accompanying visitors, and grasped her hands to pull her towards him. "Hello Elizabeth," to her ear he whispered softly, "Jack is with me, and they need help."

"Well, our doors are always open to those in need." Though her voice was stern, her eyes were soft upon seeing Jack again, and his small companion. "Father, may we receive tea in the parlor?"

"Of course, Elizabeth, but won't William be kind enough to announce his company. It is a courtesy to those giving hospitality." The Governor looked onto the two cloaked figures wearily. To all's surprise, Jack pulled back his hood.

"I'm all about the courtesies to those being hospitable. Capitan Jack Sparrow, at your service again, Governor Swann."

"Lizzie, I must say that I do object to you so freely welcoming pirates into our home! I shall have Commodore Norrington sent for at once!" The Governor erupted furiously, glaring at Jack.

"Please Signor Swann, wait. Capitan Sparrow is only here because of me." Maria stated, pulling her hood down as well. "He is only seeking to assist me with finding my sister."

"And who are you, young lady? In arms with a pirate."

"Marietta, my family was sailing from Italy when we were attacked by pirates…" Governor Swann looked to Jack upon that statement, "No, the Black Pearl was my savior. It was Capitan Theron and his ship the Sea Harlot that raided the Siren. They took my sister, and I wish to go after her, and rescue her."

"That sounds like quite the incredible tale, Miss. But I'm sure you understand that as the governor of Port Royal I cannot have pirates in my home." A twinge of paternal compassion crept into the Governor's voice.

"Father, no one need know that they are here. Jack will, of course, stay out of sight, and Marie will obviously need clothing more suitable. One night here will not have the town up in arms." Elizabeth stated, gesturing towards the parlor. "Please, Marie, if you'll follow me, my maids will find you something to wear. Will, you and Jack wait in the parlor please."

"Grazie, Signorina." Marie followed Elizabeth towards the stairs, while Governor Swann followed closely behind Jack and Will as they entered the parlor, to be sure Jack's sticky pirate fingers wouldn't be grabbing for anything from his collection.

As the men were about to settle in their seats, the front bell rang again. Not about to deal with a visitor finding out about the pirate in the household, the Governor hurried Will and Jack towards the kitchen and down into the wine cellar. As luck would have it, the door servant announced the arrival of the Commodore. Elizabeth rushed down to the front foyer as hastily as her father, trying to give the appearance of composure.

"Oh, James, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you out at this time of the evening?" Elizabeth smiled casually, trying to cover for her father's stark white face.


End file.
